<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Test of Patiences by sunshinepascal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622696">A Test of Patiences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal'>sunshinepascal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Super tiny, Unprotected Sex, dash of angst, reader has broke arm, reader is oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader who’s a hairdresser broke her arm and she walks catfish through putting her hair up for a date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Test of Patiences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my longest fic and my favorite Catfish fic I have ever done. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How in the world was you going to manage this all by yourself? You looked in the mirror at your overly recked self. Your clothes were the same from days ago, your hair was a mess and you were pretty sure you needed to shave everywhere. The bright blue cast seemed to laugh at you as you glanced at it in the sling it still rested in. All these years wondering this earth and never once had you broken a single bone in your body. That had changed just a few days ago and boy no one seemed to tell you how much a pain in the ass it would be. It had put you out of your beautician job until you were completely healed, which would be weeks. It was incredibly hard to do anything by yourself including writing a sentence because of course it had to be your dominate arm. To top the cake off you had a date tonight. </p><p>  You wanted to call and cancel it so bad but it had been awhile. You had been talking to this guy for weeks now and he had finally asked you out and you might have agreed way too fast. You kept starring at your reflection like you might blink and suddenly you would be showered and ready to go. Unfortunately the world did not work that way. You let out a sigh of frustration before setting to work on the day long process of getting ready. </p><p>  You had managed everything very slowly by yourself throughout the day. You showered, carefully shaving your legs, picked out an outfit which you also had yet to figure out how to get on but right now you stood in front of the mirror starring at your unruly hair trying to decide the easiest way to style it for tonight. After several moments of a careful look through in your mind of all the different hairstyles you deemed it impossible to accomplish alone. You let out a sigh before reaching for your phone and dialing the only person you know who would drop anything to help you no matter what it was.</p><p>  “Hello?” Frankie Morales, also known as your best friend, voice greeted your ear and you smiled.</p><p>  “Hey Cat! Listen I need a massive favor.”</p><p>  “What’s going on?” He always jumped to worry.</p><p>  “Could you possibly come over and help me with a few things? This damn broken arm is more of a pain in my ass than I thought it would be,” you gave a small chuckle.</p><p>  “I will be there in five minutes,” you could hear the amusement in his voice.</p><p>  “You are a life savor Cat!”</p><p>  “I only do this shit for you,” he chuckled before speaking his goodbyes and hanging up the phone.</p><p>  True to his word, Frankie knocked on your door before entering five minutes after the two of you had spoken. You gave him a wide smile and your best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>  “What do you need help with?” He stood there, hands on his hips looking around the house like he was going to find some project to fix.</p><p>  “Well me,” you pointed at yourself and his eyes landed on you before he raised his eyebrows at you.</p><p>  “I know this is crazy and you are definitely going to think I am after I suggest this but is there anyway you could help me with my hair? It won’t be anything really difficult I promise! All you have to do is follow what I say and it will be fine!” You mumbled on.</p><p>  “I can’t believe I am about to agree to this but yes I’ll help you with your hair,” he let out a chuckle and you let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>  “I seriously owe you one after this Cat! Anything you need! As soon as I’m better I’m your gal!” </p><p>  He shook his head before you took your good hand and pulled him to the bathroom. You sat down on a stool and he took his place behind you. You had all the tools you would need laid out and Frankie eyed them nervously. You looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up before starting to tell him what to do. A braid was the easiest thing you could come up with but of course you had to add you on flare to it and Frankie followed every instruction you gave down to the wire. He had his brows knitted in frustration, his usual hat already off, but he listened to every word that came out of your mouth and watched your helpless hand motions in the mirror. </p><p>  “Cat it’s perfect! I may have to hire you as an assistant,” you chuckled as you turned and gave him a one arm squeeze hug.</p><p>  “I think I will pass on that. No wonder women stress so much over their hair. Shit is hard to do,” he hugged you back his face burying in your neck.</p><p>  “I have one more favor to ask of you,” you pulled away once again putting on the puppy dog eyes.</p><p>  “I am afraid to ask.”</p><p>  “I just need you to help me zip up my dress when I get it on.”</p><p>  “Oh yeah that’s simple.”</p><p>  He followed you to your room and respectfully waited outside as you struggled to slip in the little black number you had saved just for tonight. </p><p>  “So what are you getting all dolled up for?” Frankie asked through your door.</p><p>  “I got a date. I know the most unbelievable thing ever but yes that Mark guy finally asked me out,” you were incredibly excited but thanks to the door you didn’t see Frankie’s face fall at this news.</p><p>  He had it bad for you. Anyone could tell it, anyone but you that was. Ever since Pope had introduced the two of you he had fallen for you in every single way. He didn’t want to push the issue and kept his feelings hid mostly because he was afraid to ruin the friendship the two of you shared.</p><p>  “You can come in,” you voice pulled him from his thoughts.</p><p>  Frankie walked through the door and your back was to him. He could see the smooth skin that stretched the length of the zipper and it made him gulp softly. He was careful not to accidentally touch your skin as he zipped the zipper up, knowing he would lose it if he did. You turned around and he looked you over before he let a smile pull at his lips. He prayed you wouldn’t see the sadness hidden behind it.</p><p>  “You look so beautiful,” his voice was soft and he was careful to sound happy.</p><p>  “Thank you Cat,” a blush rose to your face as you smiled at him.</p><p>  You turned to look at yourself in the mirror and taking a breathe. With one last request to Cat and a simple shake of his head and a chuckle you finished your look off with simple jewelry and you took a glance at your watch.</p><p>  “I gotta get going. Cat I seriously owe you. Thank you so so much for this. It means a lot. I promise you this weekend I will fix your favorite meal and we will sit on the couch and watch our favorite movie,” you gave him a hopeful smile after giving him your best hug.</p><p>  “You don’t have to do that. You know I would do anything for you. Just have fun tonight okay?”</p><p>  “I insist on the dinner,” you gave him your signature look that told him that was the end of that conversation.</p><p>  He laughed and gave you another look over before following you out of your room.</p><p>  “I’ll walk out with you,” you grabbed your keys and purse.</p><p>  “Oh no tell me he is not making your drive there?” Frankie stopped dead, pointing at your keys.</p><p>  “Oh yeah. It’s not that big of a deal Cat, I can drive myself still.” You gave him a pointed look.</p><p>  “How in the hell do you drive with one arm? Nope I’m dropping you off and if I have to come pick you up I will do that too. No arguments. Put your keys away and go get your ass in the truck,” Frankie gave you a dead serious look and you had only started to open your mouth when he raised his eyebrows at you.</p><p>  He had his own looks to let you know that the conversation was over too. You couldn't help but smile as you sat your keys down and the two of you walked out of your house.</p><p>  “Have fun but be safe. Hey and no matter what he says you look beautiful tonight,” Frankie gave you a smile as he dropped you off at the restaurant.</p><p>  “Yes dad and thank you Cat,” you leaned in the passenger window and gave him a smile before turning and walking up the steps.</p><p>  It was a fancy place and luckily you had called to make a reservation earlier that week. You were shown your table after agreeing to sit to wait for Mark. The waiter brought you breadsticks and took your drink order before leaving you to it. You sat there watching the couples and families around you enjoying their meals and your eyes kept gazing over to the clock on the wall.</p><p>  He wasn’t coming. An hour late? Yeah he was definitely a no show. The poor waiter came to give you your last chance with the most pitiful look on his face. He knew all to well what was going on and you gave him an apology before handing some money to pay for your drink and a tip for putting up with you. He gave you a sad nod and you exited the restaurant trying to keep yourself together. You jerked out your phone where several unread messages from Mark sat there starring and laughing at you. You rolled your eyes, tears dancing at the edge but you swallowed them back as you dialed Frankie’s number.</p><p>  “What’s wrong?” How was he so good at this?</p><p>  “He stood me up,” your voice came out with a break in it.</p><p>  “I’m going to kill him,” Frankie was pissed.</p><p>  “Later, just please come get me,” you begged softly.</p><p>  “I’m on my way.”</p><p>  You hung up and stood there looking pathetic and trying so hard to keep from crying in front of the people who were sitting outside waiting for a table. You moved off to the side and sat down on a bench as you waited for Frankie to come save you from the humiliation. You soon heard Frankie’s truck and he pulled up and you didn’t even give him time to get out and open your door before you were up and inside. The second you hit the seat and pulled the door shut you lost it. Frankie let you sit there and cry for a second as he drove you home. He knew you well enough to let you get your emotions out.</p><p>  “How am I so damn stupid? Why did I ever think a man would ever want me!? I should have just known it was all too good to be true,” the word vomit came quickly and you sniffled between words as you filled the cab with your voice.</p><p>  “First of all you are not stupid at all. He is the fucking idiot here. He is no man for doing this to a women especially you. You deserve so much better. Hell you deserve the whole damn world,” he seemed to clip his words off at his last statement.</p><p>  “Cat…” you looked over at him.</p><p>  He pulled into your driveway, put the truck in park and turned it off before just sitting there. The air was full on tension and you wasn’t sure what to say nor what his statement really meant. It had your heart racing and you almost let yourself believe for a second it meant what you wanted it to.</p><p>  “Cat what did you mean by that?” You had dried your tears on your hands.</p><p>  “I meant exactly what I said,” he got out and started for your front door and you knew this wasn’t over.</p><p>  You got out and followed him, unlocking your door before stepping in. He stepped inside taking off his hat and running his fingers nervously through his hair.</p><p>  “It sounded like there was more of a hidden meaning there Cat,” your voice was soft as you looked at him.</p><p>  He looked at you for several moments. You both just stood there starring each other down. He seemed to be looking your face over like he was trying to figure out his next move. He took a step back like he was having a war with himself. You gave him this begging look, so desperate to know what was going on inside that head of his.</p><p>  “Oh fuck it,” he threw his hat before crossing the room to you.</p><p>  “Cat…” he didn’t let you finish.</p><p>  His hands came up to cup your face on each side gently before his lips crashed against yours. Surprise took you at first before you melted into him and kissed him back. You had always had a secret thing for this man. He was someone who had always treated you so incredible but you had pushed your feelings way aside because you didn’t want to ruin what the two of you currently had. It was wonderful to have him in your life and you didn’t want to complicate that or screw it up by making it a relationship. His lips were making you dizzy and running all your thoughts together. This is what it felt like to actually be kissed. To be kissed by someone you knew loved you even if they had never said it in this way. It was Frankie’s way of confessing his feelings to you and you didn’t mind one bit. He pulled away all too soon and you looked at him after your eyes fluttered open. You searched his puppy dog eyes as he seemed to search yours.</p><p>  “I’m sorry,” his voice came out rough and a whisper as he started to pull away.</p><p>  “Cat, wait,” you grabbed at one of his wrist keeping his hand on your right cheek.</p><p>  The shock on his face was evident and you couldn't help but to smile up at him.</p><p>  “Me too,” it was simple but he knew exactly what you meant.</p><p>  The smile that stretched his face was pure joy and happiness but there was still worry playing in his eyes and you seemed to wear the same look.</p><p>  “Do we want to do this?” He stepped back closer to you taking his other hand and landing it on your hip, pulling you closer.</p><p>  “I really want to but Cat we can’t let this ruin us. I don’t know what I would do without you.”</p><p>  “I promise you that I’m not going anywhere. I will fight for you until the day I die,” his thumb started to rub smooth circles on your face under your eye.</p><p> “I promise to do the same Cat always.”</p><p>  “Then I think it’s safe to call you mind then huh?” His face broke into a splitting smile.</p><p>  “I’m yours Cat,” you let your smile match.</p><p>  His lips then crashed to yours and the kiss became deeper, with more passion behind it. Frankie was quick to reach down and pick you up bridal style before carrying you to your room. He kicked the door open and gently laid you down upon your bed never letting his lips leave yours. </p><p>  “Should we with my arm?” You pulled away already panting as you look up at him.</p><p>  “I’ll be gentle I promise,” there was a hunger in Frankie’s eyes you had never seen before and it went straight to your core.</p><p>  Your lips connected again and Frankie crawled over you keeping himself up enough not to have hie weight on top of you. His hand went from your cheek down your neck pausing for a second to brush his thumb over your throat before traveling further. He let his hand settle on your breast before squeezing yearning a moan from you. He let his lips follow the direction his hands had just went as his hand went to your back. He slowly pulled your zipper down until he could successfully remove your dress. He was careful with your arm and his movements but unfortunately your sleeve ended up stuck and you couldn’t help the giggle that pasted your lips.</p><p>  “I’m sorry Cat,” a full on laugh bubbled up and Frankie couldn't help but to let one of his own go at the struggle you both were in.</p><p>  Finally you pulled your sleeve free and Frankie shook his head as he threw the dress somewhere in the room. He sat up to remove his shirt and his eyes feel over you. He let them rake over your body and you couldn't help the blush that rose to your cheeks.</p><p>  “You are so beautiful.”</p><p>  His lips came back to your skin but this time he started at your collarbone and started to travel further down. He reached behind you and undid your bra as he kissed the top part of your breast. He looked at your breast for a short moment before his eyes met yours and then he dipped down and took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked and bit pulling moans from your. Your fingers found their way into his hair and pulled slightly as he moved to give the other one the same care. He then crawled back up and reconnected his lips with yours. His hand traveled down pulling your panties down as far as he could push them without moving and his fingers brushed across your clit causing your back to arch and a cry to escape from between your lips. He let his fingers dip further down gathering the juices that had already gathered there. He pulled away to watch your reaction as he slipped two fingers inside of you. You let out a moan and let your head fall back. Frankie moved his fingers quickly pulling all the right noises from you.</p><p>  “Cat wait,” you quickly said reaching down with your good hand and stopping him.</p><p>  “Are you okay?” His voice was full of concern to match his face perfectly.</p><p>  “I want to cum with you inside me,” you blushed at your words and yearned a smirk from the man hovering over you.</p><p>  He reached down and kissed you deep again before standing up to remove his jeans along with his underwear. You watched him, biting your lip when you saw his already hard cock spring up when he slid his underwear down. You couldn’t help but to lick your lips at the sight before looking up at him. The look in his eyes was something you had never seen before. He was on you again this time with so much more momentum and he was quick to line up with your entrance and slip inside. You both let groans and moans fall from your mouths at the feeling. Finally feeling all of each other. He kept himself hovered over you to stay careful of your arm. He stilled for a few moments to make sure you were use to him before you gave him a nod for him to move. He started a pace that was quick but gentle. You let your good arm wrap around his neck and lace your fingers in his messy hat hair and pulling before connecting your lips back to his. You would never get tired of kissing this man. His kiss was so hungry and it gave him plenty of go ahead to pick up his pace and become a little rougher. </p><p>  “You won’t break me Cat I promise,” you smirked up at him.</p><p>  That was enough for him to go harder. It was gentle and rough all at one time. He was so careful with you as he still snapped his hips into you over and over pulling noises from you that you had no idea you could make. You could feel yourself growing closer and closer to your release and it only caused you to let your good hand go from his hair down his back giving him decent marks to remember this moment. </p><p>  “Cat I’m…”</p><p>  “I know sweetheart. I got you, let go,” he growled in your ear.</p><p>  His words sent you toppling over the edge as you came hard around him. All you could feel was him everywhere and all around you. He followed soon after groaning your name in your ear as he released himself inside of you. His forehead touched yours and you both panted heavily after finally riding out the high. Frankie had slightly gone limp and you noticed the pain that was suddenly climbing your arm.</p><p>  “Um Cat my arm,” you let out a slight hiss as he moved out of you and from on top of you all at once.</p><p>  “Oh shit! I’m so sorry! I forgot. Are you okay?” He went into panic mode immediately.</p><p>  “I’m fine Cat! I’m fine, “ you couldn't help the laugh that followed his panic.</p><p>  “It’s not funny!” He tired to be defensive but just ended up laughing along with you.</p><p>  “I promise we will do this properly after I get this stupid thing off,” you rose your arm up and rolled your eyes.</p><p>  “Hey it was still perfect,” Frankie spoke softly as he turned on his side.</p><p>  He bent down and kissed your forehead and you reached up with your good arm and rubbed at his cheek.</p><p>  “Yeah it was pretty perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>